guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Commander
Account-Based? Is it? (unknown, Im just formatting it) :Yes, this is an account based title. Ubermancer 15:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) Emote? There's possibly an emote for the Commander title: http://www.guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?p=537178 --Lemming 23:38, 20 December 2006 (CST) :The person who made up the rumor admitted that he made it up - there's no emote. --Immortius 07:16, 21 December 2006 (CST) Balthazar Cap? Will this allow Balthazar Cap to be raised like other PvP titles? Taoh Rihze 00:15, 21 December 2006 (CST) :It better! I'm gonna rant and rave until it does. :) Same with the Gamer title. And the Friend of... titles ought to increase their respective faction cap as well. --72.187.117.254 09:33, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Im 100% sure the gamer title will never get given a faction bonus as thats a holiday-only title. Same for the friend of title but because of the effect it would have on town control. I do hope the Commander title will raise the faction cap though, and no doubt it will if it doesnt already. 172.141.41.210 13:37, 24 December 2006 (CST) Each Tier of this title gives you 5k expansion to your Balth cap Retroactive? Any info on if this counts hero battles won prior to this update? (I can't tell as I have never tried it.) --Rainith 02:05, 21 December 2006 (CST) :Nope, doesn't look like it's retroactive. I'm not seeing anything for my 1-0 Hero Battle Record ;) —Vendetta411 04:09, 21 December 2006 (CST) title Does anyone have a screenshot of the fourth tier and the points needed? Several anon edits have been altering those today. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:08, 28 December 2006 (CST) Trivia Keen is actually a word that would make sense in the title, thus probably not a reference to Commander Keen. :And the Commander Keen series is one of the best known shareware game series of the early 90s. -- Gordon Ecker 21:31, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::The use of keen here considering all the other pop culture references in this game does not seem like an accident or coincidence. --''Lemming64'' 19:50, 2 January 2007 (CST) Commander Track http://img306.imageshack.us/img306/7311/keencommanderlz4.png Proof of my update. Ubermancer 15:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) :The amount of points required for the Commander track is approximately represented by the sum of the like tier of the Gladiator track and f(n)+1*100, where f(n) is a function that returns a triangular number (0, 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21, etc), beginning with 0. This means that f(6) = 15, so (15+1)*100 = 1600 greater then the 6th rank of Gladiator (466). This would yield 2066 required wins. Since the number is approximate and Commander levels tend to be in multiples of a hundred... I would say 2100 is the likely requisite amount for rank 6 of this title. 71.207.212.237 10:33, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::I made r5, my theory is wrong. r6 is 2330. 71.207.212.237 17:06, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Proof - http://img441.imageshack.us/img441/3829/battlecommanderhb1.png Ubermancer 17:16, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Ugh, each rank of Commander is 5x the equivalent rank of Gladiator. Ubermancer 00:09, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::: Track may go to the following then, Rank 6:2,330, R7:3,775, R8:6,480, R9:10,800, R9:18,000, R10:30,000. This is assuming that not only does this not cap before one of these ranks. But also that is does follow the mathmatical variances of the other pvp titles. Marston Kyale 10:20, 11 January 2007 (EST) Dirty Taste Often you meet opponents who want to "roll" the match. Both simply roll a die with 100 sides (/roll 100), and the one who get the lowest number is expected to leave the match. By some players, this is considered 'cheating', and is frowned upon. Others consider it a fast way to earn Commander Ranks. - This whole statement leaves a dirty taste in my mouth, it is two opinions to an argument, neither of which really belong on an article page. It really needs to be rewritten or deleted but either way what is your opinion? --''Lemming64'' 18:02, 10 January 2007 (CST) :I see 'whats the whole rolling thing' asked so often in Hero Battles, that it just doesnt make any sense to NOT include some information about it. This could use a minor reword to be more objective/clinical, but its presence and the inclusion of both sides of the argument is what the wiki is about. Ill see if I can reword it, but it needs to be left in even if it leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Ubermancer 23:56, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::Rolling seems pretty close to rank spoofing. I think it might violate the EULA or the rules of conduct. -- Gordon Ecker 00:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) :::Replaced it with the following: :::Some players will attempt to "roll" the match. This is an optional, player-invented way of acquiring the Commander titles without having to fight. The understood rules to rolling are that both players will roll a 100 sided die (using the emote command /roll 100), and the person with the lower roll will leave, giving the remaining player a Victory by default. Some players frown on this, or consider it 'cheating' (ArenaNet has not made any statement calling this cheating), because it is a skill-independent way to acquire a PvP title. Others consider it merely a fast way to earn ranks in the Commander title. :::It is plain, proposes both sides, and does not use loaded words. I also clarified that while rolling might be considered cheating by the playerbase, ArenaNet has made no statement calling it that. Ubermancer 00:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::If both players agree and use a command from ANet, this is not cheating I think because this emote is allowed by ANet itself.. right? Corsaire image:Corsaire_Signature.gif 10:23, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::That sounds much better ubermancer, thank you for re-writing it. While I agree it is not cheating and not against any TOS I just think putting it in a good light in an article here is not the right thing to do. I myself enjoy the rollers being there, I love killing them over and over until they learn to play the game "properly", it gives a weird sense of satisfaction. --''Lemming64'' 12:02, 11 January 2007 (CST) Links Added a link to the Hero Battle's page Gummy Joe